Shining Bright
by Niky Marie
Summary: An akward story I just made up. It only goes with the show a little, the ages differ with some people so work with me x.x More of a summary inside, along with the couples too. First Story (Rated because of small violence)
1. Morning

**Summary- Just a weird story I thought up. I used my friends as some of the characters and then used the people they liked. I tried to include everyone but it might not happen. This story also takes place a few years after the movies. **

**Couples- UoxHaru, KisaxMomiji, TohruxYuki, KaguraxKyou, HanaxRitsu. Sorry if you think the couples are dumb. That's you're own opinion, now on with the story!**

* * *

Kyou slid the door shut and walked straight past everyone in the living room, without remembering to take off his shoes or even say "Hello" to everyone. 

"Oh Kyoouu!" Shigure yelled, following him and waiting for an answer.

"WHAT NOW?" Kyou yelled as he slid the door open to his room, ripping a bit of the paper.

"Be careful with the house-- And you didn't take off your shoes! Please do so!"

With that, Kyou kicked his shoes off and threw them at Shigure "Happy now? I gotta do something. Just go away!"

Shigure grabbed the shoes, trying not to get mud on his clean, blue kimono. "Domo... Arigatou Kyou-san. I'll leave you now."

Just then Yuki burst through the doors looking around "Where's tohru?" He ran into the living room and knelt down beside tohru, looking her over and finding nothing but a scratch on her face. "Are you okay Tohru?"

"Yes Yuki. I'm fine." She said with a smile on her face. "It was just a scratch. Nothing to get worked up about."

"But I worry about you. Especially around Haru when he's black."

Uo quickly turned her head towards Yuki from the couch "Just because he turns black doesn't mean he would purposely hurt someone! My god."

Yuki just rolled his eyes, then spoke again as if ignoring what Uo had said "Just don't do that again. I couldn't imagine loosing you!"

"I know I know. But I'm fine Yuki. Let's just drop it."

"Fine. I have to get back to my job now. Haru stopped by and told me what happened so I had to make sure you're okay. You are... okay... right?"

Tohru giggled then smiled her warm smile "Yes Yuki, I'm fine."

After a goodbye kiss, he left, worried that she was hiding something from him. Yuki worked at a japanese resturant to earn up money for his and Tohru's wedding. They were planning on getting married in a month and they were $500.00 short of what they needed. They had everything planned out but haven't set it up yet.

"Hm, I wonder where Haru is. He should've been home like... a half an hour ago." Uo said, flipping the channels on the tv but not finding anything good. When the channel flipping had stopped, Haru slid the door open breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. "Sorry hun,football practice lasted longer than before."

Uo welcomed him with a kiss "Aw it's okay. We should go home though, Kyou has been scaring--" Before she could finish Kyou bursted through the open door behind Haru. "As I said.. Scaring me. But he's gone now, so if you would like to stay we could." She turned around and looked at her friend who was eating strawberry pocky and watching Tv "Tohru, do you mind if we stay the night?" Tohru turned and smiled.

"Of course not! But careful," She giggled now. "I think Yuki's gonna be pretty mad at Haru when he comes home."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that Tohru-sama. Sometimes I can't control my black side." Haru said, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" Uo said, grabbing Haru's arm and heading out to kitchen to fix dinner.

**

* * *

Sorry this Chapter was so short. I needed to get a break. I promise the next chapters will be up soon and will be longer. Just bear with me please!  
Yuki: And might I add, the writer of this story DOES NOT own fruits basket. Thank you for your cooperation :)**


	2. Kids

**Lydia: This one took forever so I hope it's better x.x**

**Momiji: Aww, I think it will be because I'm in it:D Yay!**

**Kyou: punches momiji Don't think just of yourself!**

**Momiji: Wahhh Kyo's hitting me!**

**Lydia: Well, enjoy the story. I must stop these two o.O;**

* * *

The next morning was quiet and everyone (Tohru, Uo, Haru, Yuki, and Shigure) was having tea and sitting at the table. The silence was suddenly shattered when Kagura burst through the front door, not thinking about the damage she just caused. She ran quickly over to the table and held out her hand. "TOHRU! UO! EVERYONE! KYOU PROPSED TO ME!"

Tohru slapped a smile on her tired face. "That's wonderful Kagura! When is your wedding?"

Yuki wrapped his arm around Tohru but made sure it wasn't an embrace and he wouldn't transform. "Yes Kagura-san. That is wonderful."

Shigure decided to change the subject before Kagura went off and ruined more of his house. "So, have you guys heard that Momiji and Kisa are dating?"

Tohru turned to look at Shigure now, "Really? Thats so cute. How's Hiro taking it?"

"Ah yes, Hiro.. He's not to mad, he's happy it was a zodiak member and someone he could trust at least."

Uo stood up and rubbed her eyes. "I'd better go home. I'm starting to see things. Plus I need to shower and get ready for school tomorrow."

"Oh thats right! Today is Sunday. Well goodbye Uo. And I suggest you are going with her, Haru?"

"Yeah, Where else, other than here, am I supposed to go?"

"Well have fun. And don't forget Uo, tomorrow we're getting ready for the festival and we need you're help!"

Yuki nodded "Yes, you are a very good help. As well as you Haru."

Haru escorted Uo out of the door and they drove back home on Uo's motorcycle. Kagura looked a bit confused but then shrugged it off as Kyou walked into the door.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the groom himself."

"Oh shove it Shigure." Kyou replied as he made his way to Kagura and pulled her away from the small crowd and into his bedroom.

"Tohru, would you like to go with me to the garden? I think the carrots and leaks should be growing soon." It was the middle of May and Spring had come, making flowers bloom, and sakura trees look beautiful.

"I'd be glad to Yuki." Tohru said, but before she could take a step, Shigure playfully pushed her into Yuki. "You two have fun!"

When Shigure pushed Tohru, she fell upon yuki and made him transform into his rat form. "Oops. I'm sorry Yuki-kun." Shigure appologized then walked upstairs to see what Kyou and Kagura were doing.

"Ohh Yuki! I'm so sorry!" Tohru knelt down, picked up his clothes and him as well.

"It's not your fault Tohru. It was the mutt's."

"Don't blame it all on Shigure, it was my fault for not paying attention."

Yuki sighed "Okay. But just don't blame yourself for **everything**."

Tohru carried yuki carefully to the garden with two baskets as well. When she started picking some of the well planted vegetables, Yuki transformed before her very eyes. Tohru blushed and turned, handing him his clothes.

"Thank you Tohru."

She smiled and nodded and went back to picking vegetables. When she noticed that her two hands were the only ones moving she lifted her head, only to see that Yuki had been staring at her the whole time. She blushed again and giggled. "What? Is there something in my hair? On my shirt? What?"

Yuki just laughed "No, no. It's nothing.." He then went back to picking the vegetables and placing them in his basket.

On the way home they were silent until Yuki spoke up.

"Tohru guess what?"

"Uhm.. I don't know.. what?"

"I earned the last $500.00"

"Really? That's wondeful! But we still have to call and make sure are plans work out! Well that just means I'll have to pick out the dress. I think Haru said he found a tux he liked for you but he wanted you to go with him to look at it. Uo, Hana, and I are going to look for a dress later today. Maybe I should bring Kagura along too."

Yuki looked over at her, "That may not be such a good idea. You know how she gets when she's excited or mad, if the dress she likes doesn't fit... she may get mad and then we'd have to pay for it."

"Oh yeah.. I hadn't thought about that. Well how is Kyou going to pay for his wedding?"

"I don't know. I'll ask him when he's in a better mood. Well.. if it can get any better. I think he's happy that he finally proposed to. It must've took alot of time to finally get her to calm down."

"Yeah."

By the time they got to the house, a blonde boy and another orange top were sitting at the table waiting patiently.

"Sissy!" The little orange head yelled, followed by the blonde, "Tohru!"

Tohru set down the basket, hugged the girl and ruffled the boy's hair. "Hey Kisa, Hey Momiji. I heard the news. That's so cute!"

Kisa blushed and momiji laughed. "I'm just glad Hiro took it okay. But then again I think the new girl seemed to like him and he liked her alot too."

Yuki sighed and leaned against the doorway, thinking silently to himself.

"New girl?" Tohru asked with curiosity.

**

* * *

Ha! I told you it'd me longer. But I didn't think it'd be THAT long. lol. Well I guess it's better than nothin. Hope ya like it. The next chapter will be up soon, now I need to go to bed!**


	3. New girl?

_**Kisa blushed and momiji laughed. "I'm just glad Hiro took it okay. But then again I think the new girl seemed to like him and he liked her alot too."**_

_**Yuki sighed and leaned against the doorway, thinking silently to himself.**_

_**"New girl?" Tohru asked with curiosity.**_

**

* * *

Lydia: I do not own Fruba or any of it's chars. But I do own Akira. thanks a bunchles.**

* * *

Yuki knew what was coming and it had to be said. He set down his basket and walked upstairs, not necessarily to blow off the three, but he really didn't want to hear how Tohru responded.

"Oh, You didn't hear? That's okay, I'll fill you in!" The excited little boy said and he pulled Tohru and Kisa's arms over to the table.

"Momiji I don't know.."

"It's okay Kisa-chan. Tohru will understand!"

Tohru's face was now more confused as ever until the little boy explained everything in perfect detail...

"Well, Akito died from the curse and a new girl was given the curse. She lives in the same temple but she walks around now. I think she has a bit of an attitude but I guess she's perfect for Hiro! She can be really nice, in fact, when I took her to the hot springs she had a bunch of fun!"

Tohru's expression changed from utterly confused to her straight face.

"You mean... Akito really passed away? Don't you miss him?"

"Well...Of course we do, but we're happy at the same time. At least she's understandable. Hari and everyone else likes her too!"

"Momiji, sissy's crying, you should stop now."

"No, no.. I'm not crying. I just have something in my eye."

"Oh tohru I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He immediatly wrapped his arms tightly around her and transformed into a small blonde bunny, set across Tohru's shoulder. As soon as the bunnyboy transformed, Yuki, followed by Shigure, came running down the stairs after hearing the 'poof!'

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled as he ran to her and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing Yuki-kun.. Nothing at all.."

"Oh Tohru, you know you can't lie from Shigure! Tell me, what is the matter...?"

"Momiji told me that Akito passed away and it's so sad.."

Kisa walked over and hugged Tohru, "Sissy it's okay."

Shigure pulled Momiji off Tohru, and set him in the living room with his clothes. Yuki went to watch the bunnyboy to make sure he didn't roam off to Tohru's room.

"Come now Tohru, you should rest. It's getting late. Kisa and Momiji may stay for tonight."

"Arigatou Shigure-sama."

With Kisa in his arms and Tohru following him up the stairs, they made they're way to Tohru's room where they were both changed and were layed down to go to sleep. Shigure walked back into the living room and found the boys talking about the new girl.

"Aww but I wanna take Tohru to go meet Akira!"

"Ah, so Akira is her name eh? Well I don't think that would be a good idea" Shigure inturrupted.

"I hate to say this but Shigure is right. Tohru is still getting over to loss of Akito... Although I don't see what she saw in him.. He's a dirty no good..."

"Now, Now Yuki. Don't get to mad please."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. I need to get up early tomorrow."

"G'night Yuki!" Momiji yelled out as Yuki moved slowly to his room, straight across from the sleeping girls.

Kyou walked out of his room, which was next to Tohru's, and went down the stairs in nothing but his boxers. Shigure set some blankets and pillows down for Momiji to sleep out in the living room and set himself down at a seat in front of a desk with papers scattered.

_'Shigure! Please finish your headline! I need it badly! Don't try to dodge me!'_

"Oh my, she's going to be in my head all night now..." He said as he picked up a pencil and glared down at the papers.

In the kitchen, Kyou chugged a whole gallon of milk just as Tohru walked downstairs to get a glass of water.

"Oh, hello Kyou."

"Wha? Oh, Hey Tohru. Rat boy looks pretty down, somethin goin wrong with your relationship?"

"What? Yuki's not happy? I don't know.. I'll ask him tomorrow. Meanwhile we should get some sleep. Good night Kyou."

"Good night Tohru..."

**

* * *

Well? Whatd ya think? Review please! Next Chapter will be up hopefully soon, it's straining trying to think of new things...Cya.**


	4. OhoH!

**Woot! Finally done. This took me forever! I wrote most of this in school, where my friends wanted to help but their ideas didn't really work. Love ya all and sorry I didn't use your ideas! Well, Have fun with the story!**

**

* * *

Kyou woke up, shocked that there was a little boy at the end of his bed.**

"WAKEY WAKEY KYOU-KUN! TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

"Rabbit! Off my bed!" Kyou screamed at Momiji.

Kagura walked in, hearing Kyou wake up. She squeezed him tightly.

"Oh Kyou! You need to go to school to get a good job"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm getting up, if you'd get off me!"

Kagura let go and Kyou went downstairs, only to find that they had MORE company.

"What the heck are THEY doing here?" Kyou yelled, pointing at Ritsu and Hana. Just then, an all to familiar voice came through the door.

"Ohh, whats wrong carrot top? Can't we visit our friend Tohru?" Uo said as she wrapped her amr around Kyou's shoulders. Kyou flung her arms off, grunted, and then went to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Kyou, there's food on the table." Hana said.

"I don't want YOUR food!"

"But Hana didn't make the food. Our dear friend Tohru did." Uo said as she glared at Kyou.

Kyou chugged another gallon of milk, then was randomly attacked by Uo. She didn't hug him, but she hung on him.

"Orangey! Why do you drink so much milk?"

"Because I'm a cat remember? Now get off before Haru finds you."

As soon as he said that, Haru bursted through the rice paper door.

"GET OFF MY WOMAN KYOU!" Haru screamed, as he turned 'black Haru'

"Haru you don't understand! She just.."

"Save it cat boy!" Haru said as he move Uo gently down in a kitchen chair.

Uo cackled minacly and wrapped her arms around Tohru and Hana.

"This is going to be good."

"Fine! If you don't believe me, then we'll fight this out!" Kyou yelled as he stepped out of the kitchen into the living room. Everyone followed Kyou and Haru to he living room. Kisa and Momiji were cuddled together , as well as Tohru,Uo,and Hana. They all awaited the fight, as Kyou and Haru squared off.

Kyou had the first strike, he fisted up his hand and punched at Haru's face. Haru ducked and barely missed the punch. Haru swung his right foot, while still squatting down. He successfully tripped Kyou, who swung his body and did a 'donkey kick' which was a kick with both feet upwards, into the opponents stomach. Haru failed to dodge the kick, and walked backwards, holding his gut. He fell backwards, through a rice paper door behind him.

"Wow, he hit me!" Haru said as he scurried back up and charged at Kyou as he got up as well. Haru pulled out a knife and got about a foot away from Kyou, when Kagura ran down the stairs, got between the two and slapped Kyou across the face.

"How could you start a fight! And with Haru, of all people!"

Kyou rubbed his face, "You don't understand Kagura! The cow asked for it!"

By now Uo,Tohru,Hana, and Yuki were all holding Haru back. Momiji looked at the clock. "We're late for school!"

When they were all gone, Kagura began washing dishes and Shigure mourned over the wrecked house.

_Ring Ring_

The phone rang and Shigure answered, "Hello? Started a fight? With who? Ah, that makes sense. Okay, I'll pick him up shortly. Mm-hmm, good-bye." with that, Shigure hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kagura asked, while walking out of the kitchen, drying her hands off.

"That was the principal, Kyou got in a fight with Haru at school. I have to go pick him up." Shigure said as he put on his coat and dug the keys out of his pocket. He opened the door, and found a woman who looked like a secretary at his door.

"Shigure Sohma, I pressume?"

**

* * *

How did ya like it? Please R&R! ;) **


End file.
